Stabbing in the Dark
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: When the hands of fate fall on the midnight hour. Behind this mask of hate I don the devil's power. If there's life in the shadows, let the knife leave its mark. When the certainty of safety feels like stabbing... stabbing in the dark. A one-shot crossover that nobody asked for.


**I am very bored, and since this is the month of Halloween, why not try something different? Granted this one shot will probably be garbage and cringy, but that's always been the case of everything I write.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

It was quiet in the small town as the night sky hovered above the land. The stars were out as the crescent of the moon was also visible in the night sky. There wasn't a single soul visible in the town, which was odd since a day before it was filled to the brink with life. People would be walking down the streets and going on with their lives and would have a grand old time. Now not a living person could be seen in the once busy streets of the town.

This was what greeted Natsu Dragneel when he arrived in the small town. Looking around, his eyes narrowed as he recalled the job he grabbed and remembering the sight of the client in the next town over.

"So… some weirdo was spotted here, scaring most of the town folks away to the other town," Natsu tried to recall when given the job description and more details by the client back in the other town not to far from this one. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then shrugged, "Seems a bit over the top for most of the town to leave just from one guy, but if there's some jerk who thinks they're tough then they got another thing coming!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin as he slammed his fists into one another.

Walking through the supposedly empty town he couldn't help but think about the rest of his team who didn't join in. Erza was out on an S-Class job already so she wasn't available. Lucy already had enough money for her rent for the month so she turned down the offer. Happy already left onto a different job with Wendy and Carla in hopes of trying to impress Carla with more fish and whatnot. And Natsu would rather fight Erza, Mira, Laxus and Gildarts with them at full power then ever asking Gray for help. He wasn't going to be that desperate to have someone go on a job with him.

Looking around and keeping his senses on edge, Natsu also couldn't help but remember what else he was told by the clients and few of the people who were from this town before they fled.

 _'It makes little sense to me. Whoever scared the entire town off, they didn't seem like some kind of powerful Dark Mage with some crazy Magic. And if that were the case, there was no way they would have let the people fled. So whoever is the one creeping around the town, if they're even still here that is, they shouldn't be to hard to beat right?'_ Natsu thought to himself, trying to make sense about this job. Since most of the town managed to flee the other day, how do they know that the guy who showed up to terrorized them didn't leave already and went who knows where?

A faint cry from one of the abandoned buildings grabbed the pink haired male's attention, as his head swiftly turned towards one of the many abandoned houses of the town.

Not wasting time Natsu ran into the building, breaking through the door of the place as now looked around the place. Needless to say the place was a mess, and that was saying something since Natsu and Happy own house they never really bothered to clean up after it. Furniture was broken, clothes and other items were lying all over the floor, and the windows were broken as well.

"The heck happened here?" Natsu questioned, before figuring that this happened from the people who lived here leaving in a hurry. All the other houses and buildings in the town would no doubt be in the same mess, so he didn't think too much of it. Right now he needed to pinpoint where the crying was coming from.

Before Natsu could continue his search however, his eyes spotted something behind the broken desk that once held pictures and other valuables. Slowly making his way over, his eyes widened in shock and horror from seeing the sight before him.

It was two bodies of whoever may have originally lived here. Both looked to be middle age with one being male and the other being female, however they both had knife stabs on them with a pool of dried blood all around them. The face of the woman was nearly unrecognizable due to the injuries inflicted on her. The corpse of the man was a little better off. Well as much as you can get when they were dead, with the man only having a large slash on his neck where no doubt most of the dried blood on the ground came from.

Seeing this got Natsu to grit his teeth in rage, sorrow for these two who were unable to escape from whoever it was that was stalking the town, and fury for whoever it was that was responsible for this. Once he finds whoever did this, he would make them pay!

The faint cry from earlier grabbed his attention once more, turning his head away from the corpses and further down into the building.

Using his enhance hearing thanks to his Dragon Slaying Magic, the Mage from Fairy Tail managed to follow where the noise was coming from. Arriving in the really messy kitchen of the place, Natsu turned towards a door to the left side of the room hearing the faint cries coming from there. Not wasting any time, the Fire Dragon Slayer kicked the door down and entered inside… unaware that he was being watched without noticed not to far from behind.

Natsu then found himself going down stairs that led down to a basement. Needless to say it was extremely dark but this was solved when the pink haired male lit his right hand on fire to provide himself light. Looking around, the basement was large being around the same size as the living room back upstairs. And like the rest of the house it was a complete mess.

"Hello?" Natsu called out, hoping that whoever was down here making the crying noise would hear him.

More crying, which was much louder now as heard by him, was heard as he turned around to see something covered in an old blanket to near the back of the basement in a corner. Worry filled Natsu, thinking that it was some lost kid that was hiding down here the whole time.

With that in mind, the Fire Dragon Slayer ran over to the blanket covered as he went to grab and move the blanket.

"Hey kid, are you alri-?" Natsu started to say as he pulled the cover away.

However he stopped himself as he made a noise of utter puzzlement when instead of a kid or a person in general, it was just a large teddy bear with what looked like a voice recorder of someone crying lying on the stuff animal's back.

"What?" Natsu questioned in surprise from the sight before him, "Who the heck would leave something like thi-?"

He stopped himself when he felt a presence behind him. The pink haired male quickly turned around in a hurry…

…Before a he found a knife shoved directly into his left eye.

"AAAAAUUUGH!" Natsu howled out in pain from the blade shoving into his head, but thankfully though it didn't go all the way in to hit anything else. However that didn't stop the excruciating pain he was now feeling now due to having a blade being shoved into his eye while he stumbled back a bit to clutch the wound. Blood was gushing out of the now eyeless socket with Natsu in vain trying to contain it as it continued to gush out blood between his fingers.

This would be the last thing to worry about however before he felt a hand then grab him by the neck before shoving him to the wall and lifting him up in the air. Natsu cried out from the sudden action as he managed to look down at the culprit who was now strangling him on the wall.

Sadly the figure was completely covered in a white sheet; preventing Natsu from seeing what the person underneath looked liked. He would worry about later when the struggling pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer sees the white sheet covered man lift up his other hand with the knife in hand, intending on murdering the Fairy Tail Mage.

"Not today!" Natsu shouted in anger before he managed to kick the man in the chest, getting him to let go of the left eyeless Fire Dragon Slayer and stumbling back a little while Natsu landed back onto his feet.

Still clutching his bleeding side of his face, the Fire Dragon Slayer made his way out of the basement to get outside in order to have more room to move around and fight in. However the white sheet covered man managed to recover from the blow he received before he moved over towards the pink haired male rather quickly and shoved his knife deep into the back of Natsu's right shoulder, getting the young man to cry out in pain once more. Luckily before the white sheet covered man could try anything else, Natsu managed to turn around before decking the attacker with a flame covered fist, sending the man backwards onto the ground and setting the sheet on fire in the process.

Natsu then managed to run out of the basement and out of the house, taking a breather as well as trying to ignore the pain he was feeling on his shoulder and from the loss of his left eye.

"F**k…" Natsu muttered through gritted teeth, the discomfort he felt at the moment was pretty high at the moment. He had fought against much worse Dark Mages and monsters, yet a guy with a knife managed to get the drop on him somehow and got him to loose his left eye. Not to mention the stab wound to his right shoulder to worry about.

His attention was turned from his injuries when he heard the attacker approach him once more. Turning around, he finally got a look of the man as he slowly walked out of the house.

No longer covered in a white sheet, the man wore an old blue jumpsuit with black colored shoes. In his right hand was the knife he wielded as a weapon. His head was still covered however, with Natsu only seeing him wearing a white colored human-looking mask with dark hair a part of the mask.

"Well… don't you think you look a bit old to wear silly masks?" Natsu mocked him with a grin, ignoring the pain that he still felt from his wounds before lighting his hands on fire, intent on beating the knife wielding murderer to the ground.

The masked man didn't reply as he merely walked towards him with his knife in hand, intending on killing the pink haired male.

"You may have gotten the drop on me, but you won't win!" Natsu shouted before taking a deep breath and preparing his Magic once again.

With that the pink haired Fairy Tail Mage unleashed a large Fire Dragon's Roar, consuming the man along with the rest of the house behind him albeit unintentionally, with the remains of the house now in ruin and in flames as smoke filled the air before the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu merely smirked… before his eyes widened in shock when the masked man jumped out of the smoke unharmed before landing yet another stab wound on the shocked pink haired male directly onto his left shoulder, getting Natsu to cry out in pain once again before the Mage head butted the man, getting him to stumble backwards a little.

Ignoring the stab wounds he has, Natsu ran back towards the masked man with his fists a lit with flames. The masked knife wielding murderer didn't move at all to dodge as he took punch after punch from the pink haired young man. Gripping his knife harder in hand, he tiled his head over to the left to avoid another punch from Natsu before he himself slammed his own forehead into Natsu, getting him to stumble back a little. Taking the opening, the masked man shoved his blade directly into Natsu's left rib, getting the Dragon Slayer to nearly let out another noise of discomfort from the blade piercing his skin and muscle. That didn't stop Natsu however before he grabbed the masked man's arm before flinging him with enough forcer far over himself and through a nearby building from behind. Not letting up, the Fire Dragon Slayer followed right after the though knife wielder.

The masked man got back up, before looking around to now find himself in the market district of the place, with many booths and the like all around the empty streets of the city. Looking down, the silent man grabbed a large sharp metal pole from the wreckage of the building he was thrown through, before looking back up to see Natsu launching himself right after him.

The murderer then threw the sharp object directly at the oncoming pink haired male, whose still remaining eye widen in surprise before he stopped his movement to dodge the oncoming projectile. Back on his feet, he looked ahead to see the masked man walking over towards him with his knife in hand. Natsu took advantage of the man's slow movement as he dash over towards the man to deck him in the face. However the white masked man ducked from the blow before shoving his knife once more into the pink haired male's stomach, getting Natsu to force himself to grit his teeth from reacting to the new stab wound. The man pushed the blade harder into the young man to cause more pain and to slow the Fire Dragon Slayer to stop, however Natsu wasn't going to let that stop him as he slammed both of his fists down onto the masked man's head, forcing him into the ground. Not allowing him to get back up, Natsu then grabbed the man by the head before chucking him into nearby market booths, bringing them down onto him.

Not letting the masked man to make another move, Natsu ran over to continue to beat the man down once more. Sadly though the masked murderer got back onto his feet and moved to the side to avoid the approaching Mage. Before Natsu went fully pass him however, the masked man then shoved his knife down upon the pink haired young man's back, getting Natsu to cry out as he crashed into the ground from the force of being pushed of the man's strength. The man then bent down a bit, before he went on to stab the pink haired male once more over and over again in the back a few more times as Natsu cried out again from the stab wounds he was receiving. Gritting his teeth in anger once more, Natsu then shoved his head back, the back of his skull hitting the masked man right in the face which forced him to stumble and fall onto his back. Ignoring the new stab wounds and blood he was loosing from all of his injuries, Natsu swiftly turned around before delivering a swift kick to the man's rib, launching him further down the streets of the market district of the small empty town.

The masked man manage to get back up once more with no problem, getting Natsu's eyes to widen in surprise again from seeing how this man wasn't going down nor was he loosing any stamina during their fight.

 _'Just what is this guy?'_ Natsu thought to himself as he gritted his teeth, ignoring the wounds he has received from the masked man's knife stabs, even though it was hard when it was slowly but surely wearing him down not to mention now lacking a left eye, _'No matter how hard I hit him he gets back up no problem. He may not seem to possess any Magic, but he's tough.'_

Natsu knew he had to do something fast when he noticed the man walking over towards him once more with his knife in hand. If this kept up, then Natsu will be worn down from his existing wounds and blood lost. And if that happened then he was done for.

"That's it! I'm putting everything I have into this next attack!" Natsu shouted as he charged at the man with his fists pulled back once more, charging his Magic up as the masked man continued to walk towards him.

The masked man had his knife raised up in the air once more before Natsu flat out slammed head first right into the man, getting him to stumble once more but he still remained on his feet. Not letting him to make a single move, Natsu then threw his head up and slammed it right into the man's chin, making him stumble once more. Grabbing him by the head and mask, Natsu then with a mighty shout chucked the man right into yet another building.

"I'm ending this now! This is for the innocent people you have murdered!" Natsu shouted as he went on to do his final attack against the masked man in the rubble. He knew the rule of Fairy Tail, to never kill. However this knife wielding freak wouldn't stop unless he was dead, so Natsu was willing to take any consequences this may cause and end this monster's life.

And with that and with a mighty yell, Natsu unleashed a Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade upon the wreckage where the masked man was thrown into, and with that…

*BOOM*

The resulting explosion was powerful enough to shake the ground from the attack, as well as getting smoke to shot up into the air that could be seen from miles away. All that remained before Natsu now was the burning wreckage of the building and the surrounding buildings, as the flames brightened the area.

Taking deep breaths to ease himself, Natsu gained a grin once more from his victory before clutching the wounds on his body.

"Dang it… I guess I overdid it with these wounds on me…" Natsu trailed off with a small chuckle to ease the mood, despite the blood lost.

With victory in hand, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer slowly walked away from the burning wreckage behind him, planning on heading back to the other town and tell them the good knews, and hopefully find a healer to can treat him. He knew he was going to give everyone at the guild a scare due to loosing his left eye and the amount of blood he lost from the still bleeding wounds. At least he will have some cool scars left over… hopefully.

As he left the area, in the burning wreckage, he was unaware when a hand shot up from the burning ruins as it clutched itself into a fist. For there was one thing Natsu was unaware of about this threat he fought…

You can't kill the boogeyman.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
